Greg Cipes
| birth_place = Coral Springs, Florida, U.S. | other_name = Michael Cipes Gregory Cipes Grey Michael Cipes | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, musician, professional surfer | years_active = 1998–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | parents = | agent = UTA | associatedacts = | website = http://www.gregcipes.com }} Gregory Michael Cipes (born January 4, 1980) is an American actor, voice actor, singer, musician, and professional surfer. Early life Cipes was born in Coral Springs, Florida, the son of Robin Mrasek and Geoff Cipes. He was ranked #3 Junior Professional Surfer in the U.S. in 1998, the year he began his career in cinema. Career Cipes is perhaps best known for voicing Beast Boy in the animated television series Teen Titans, and Kevin Levin in the Ben 10 and also the voice of Stinkfly in the Ben 10 reboot media franchise. He reprised the role of Beast Boy in the series spin-off films Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, as well as the video games Teen Titans, the video game adaption of the series, and the online game DC Universe Online. He voiced voice Atlas in the Astro Boy anime series in 2003. He is also referred to in the comic Teen Titans Go #26 as a stunt double named Craig Snipes. In 2012, he began working on Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles voicing Michelangelo.TitansGo.net :: View thread - [Reviews TTG #26 - "Call of the Wild"] He also voiced Tu in The Legend of Korra.GregCipes Cipes has made numerous appearances in television, in both commercials and television programs. He was one of seven friends in the MTV reality show Twentyfourseven. Cipes made some guest appearances on One on One as Butter, one of Arnaz Ballard's band members. He guest starred on House M.D. in the episode Family as a cane salesman. He has made appearances in the television series Gilmore Girls, in the season four episode "Ted Koppel's Big Night Out", and Deadwood. Cipes has also guest starred in an episode of Ghost Whisperer in the episode "Love Still Won't Die". He appeared as a freegan in the Bones season six episode "The Body and the Bounty". He also played a man who camps out in Roseanne's yard in her series Roseanne's Nuts. From 2009 to 2018, he appeared in a recurring role as Chuck, Mike Heck's freewheeling co-worker, in the ABC television series, The Middle. Cipes is the front man for the reggae/hip-hop band Cipes and the People. The band has developed a following in Southern California, and other parts of the United States and Asia. Their first album, Conscious Revolution, was released by High Valley Entertainment in October 2007. The song "Rescue" on the band's 2007 debut release Conscious Revolution features teenage pop star Jesse McCartney. Cipes also works as a singer in clubs in Los Angeles. He has released music videos for the songs "Fade Away", "Free Me", and "Oh Why Oh Why (Greg Cipes and Jah Sun)". Cipes was the announcer for Cartoon Network from July to October 2008. In April 2017, he and Kevin Coulston created a new animated political parody impov series on Kickstarter, called A Foul American. The story takes place on Planet Earth, where humanity has been wiped out. Animals rule the land, but President Rump, a parody of the 45th United States President, Donald Trump is determined to repeat history. Personal life Since Cipes was 8 years of age, he has eaten a vegetarian diet.PETAKids.com > Feature > Meet Greg Cipes In 2009, he became vegan.> Feature > Meet Greg Cipes Filmography Films * 50 First Dates – Painter (uncredited) * And They're Off – Mark Youngerman * Back from Iraq – Corporal Ryan Holt * The Boys & Girls Guide to Getting Down – Drunk Driver * Club Dread – Trevor * Deep Dark Canyon – Guthrie Cavanaugh * Fast & Furious – Dwight Mueller * Inhabited – Tyler * John Tucker Must Die – Guy at Party #4 * Kathy T Gives Good Hoover – Curtis * Killer Pad – Vance * Supergator – Shaun * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout – Beast Boy * Pledge This! – Reed * Nite Tales * Simon Says – Zack * Stress, Orgasms, and Salvation – Water * Taina – Student * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo – Beast Boy * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies – Beast Boy * The Lego Movie – Michelangelo * The Onion Movie – Hippie Diplomant * The Sound Stage – Himself * The Wild – Ryan * Vile – Sam Television * All Grown Up! – J.R. (Member of boy band "The Sulky Boys") * Anger Management – Canvas (Guest star; "Charlie and the Cheating Patient", "Charlie and the Virgin" and "Charlie Kills His Ex's Sex Life") * Astro Boy – Atlas * Avengers Assemble – Iron Fist (Episode: "The Immortal Weapons") * Ben 10: Alien Force – Kevin Levin, Soccer Player #2, Farmer, Teenager, Rubber Suit Alien, Farmer’s Son, DNAlien 5, Alien 2, Kid 1, Kid, Forever Knight 4 * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Kevin Levin (11 and 17-year-old), Jetray ("Inspector 13"), Wildmutt ("Inspector 13"), Way Big ("Inspector 13"), Nanomech ("Inspector 13"), AmpFibian ("Inspector 13"), Exasperated Guy, Aggrebot ("Escape From Aggregor"), Computer, Churl #3, Soldier #2, Kid, Alpha Member #3, Student, Forever Knight 1, Forever Knight 2 * Ben 10: Omniverse – Kevin Levin (12 and 17-year-old), Future Kevin, Grick, Little Alien, Sandwich Vendor * Ben 10 (Reboot) – Stinkfly, Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly, Goatatactyl, Kid 2, Clown 3, Guy, Robot Mannequin * Bones – Dylan (Episode: "The Body and the Bounty") * Boss – Troy * Cold Case – Greg Wells (Episode: "Saving Sammy") * Codename: Kids Next Door – Numbuh 1600 and Lt. Seltzer * CSI Miami – Phil Pinkerton (Episode: "Dead Ringer") * Deadwood – Miles Anderson (Episodes: "Bullock Returns to the Camp" and "Suffer the Little Children") * Father of the Pride – Orangutan * Fish Hooks – Steve Jackson * General Hospital – J.T. (8 episodes) * Generator Rex – Sly Tyler * Gilmore Girls – Brennan Lewis (Episode: "Ted Koppel's Big Night Out") * Ghost Whisperer – Jamey Barton (Episodes: "The Crossing", "Love Still Won't Die" and "The Gathering") * Gravity Falls – Craz (3 episodes) * Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past – Michaelangelo * House M.D. – Salesman (Episode: "Family") * Justice League – Jack from the Royal Flush Gang * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Horace and Emo Kid * The Middle – Chuck (13 Episodes) * MDs – Tanner (Episodes: "Connective Tissue", Time of Death", "A La Casa", Open Heart", Heartland", "Cruel and Unusual", "R.I.P.", "Wing and a Prayer", "Reversal of Fortune" and "Family Secrets") * Mighty Magiswords – Noel Trobblin * Nick's Mikey and Mikey Show – Himself * Milo Murphy's Law – Mort Schaeffer * Nite Tales: The Series – Surfer (Episode: "Trapped") * One on One – Jesse, Butter (Episodes: "Bullock Returns to the Camp", "Suffer the Little Children", "We'll Take Manhattan", "Rock the Vote", "Who Brought the Jive Turkey?", "Mojo No Mo'", "Lock Blockin'", "Rock and a Hard Place" and "Cap and Frown") * Peacemakers – Will Johnston (Episodes: "Pilot", "29 Seconds", "No Excuse", "Dead to Rights", "Legend of the Gun", "The Perfect Crime", "The Witness", "Bad Company" and "A Town Without Pity") * Raines – Hunter (Episode: "Stone Dead") * RoboSplaat!https://www.facebook.com/splaat/videos/1383022331729152/ – Splaat * Roseanne's Nuts – Himself * Samantha Who? – Street Musician (Episode: "The Rock Star") * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Zatt * Star vs. the Forces of Evil – Tad * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! – Chiro * Taina * Talking Friends – Ginger Cat * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Michaelangelo * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Take Time (and Space) – Michelangelo * Teen Titans – Beast Boy, Adonis, Private H.I.V.E., additional voices * Teen Titans Go! – Beast Boy, Himself, Adonis, Private H.I.V.E., additional voices * The Adventures of Puss in Boots – Brandt * The Legend of Korra – Tu (Episodes: "The Earth Queen", "In Harm's Way", "Long Live the Queen", "The Ultimatum", "Reunion", "Remembrances" and "Day of the Colossus") * The Loud House – Luke Loud (Episode: "One of the Boys") * Totally Spies! – Dean (Episodes: "Evil Promotion Much", "Deja Cruise", "WOOHPtastic", and "Totally Dunzo") * Trolls – Aspen Heitz, Biggie, Prince Gristle * True Blood – Bufort Norris (Episodes: "Night on the Sun" and "Evil Is Going On") * Ultimate Spider-Man – Danny Rand/Iron Fist * W.I.T.C.H. – Caleb, Clubber * Without a Trace – Wayne (Episode: "Two of Us") Video games * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Iron Fist * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Iron Fist * Hot Shots Tennis – Cody * Lego Dimensions – Beast Boy * Lego Marvel's Avengers – Iron Fist * Lego Marvel Super Heroes – Havok, Nightmare, Shocker, Toad * Lego DC Super Villains - Beast Boy * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload – Iron Fist * MySims – Buddy the Bellhop * Teen Titans – Beast Boy * Teeny Titans – Beast Boy References External links * * GregCipes.com *Greg Cipes at Behind The Voice Actors * Cipes and the People MySpace profile Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Florida Category:American male film actors Category:American surfers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:Musicians from Coral Springs, Florida